He's Mine
by Brookie cookie17
Summary: Kaname has known from the day that Zero was born that Zero is his perfect mate, but what is he to do when his inner circle feels the same way about the silver haired angel?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Vampire Knight.**

**Authors Note: This story completely ignores the fact that Zero has a twin and thanks to Ben4Kevin for giving me a title name because without it I would never have gotten around to posting this story.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Kaname's POV**

The first time I laid my eyes on this silver haired beauty I was five years old and he was just a new born baby. We met at his welcoming party into this world. He may have been a Vampire Hunter, but most of the purebloods and a few noble vampires were present that day.

This angelic child came from the Kiryu line, one of the first hunter families ever, his name Zero Kiryu.

The moment my eyes met his I knew that he was the one who I wanted to spend the rest or my immortal life with, even if it means turning him into a vampire.

But that is all in the past and today he is now twelve years old and it seems I am no longer the only one who wishes to pursue Zero as a mate.

I have decided to come for a visit to make sure that no one as dared to take what I have claimed as mine.

"Kaname!" Zero shouts as he runs to hug me. I wrap my arms around his slender body and pull him closer towards me.

I missed him so much I hate not being able to see him every day.

"Zero how have you been?" I ask as smile while staring into those beautiful amethyst eyes of his.

"I have been great; Takuma came by the other day. He just came back from Rome with his grandfather, and they brought me back a bunch of gifts." Zero says all the while smiling at me, and all I can think is that my Zero is getting smarter with every passing day. He has learned well to tell me when others pay him a visit.

I reluctantly let him go but make sure to grab his hand as we make our way to the house. "Kaname how have you been? You haven't come over for a long time."

"I've been fine, but I always worry about you. I wish I could see you more often but I have been busy with school." I say sadly.

"That reminds me, Kaname have something important to tell you." Zero says as he opens the door. Before he tells me anything I make sure that we both put our winter coats inside the closet.

"What is it?" I ask hoping that it isn't something horrible like he has to move away to another country. I think I might kill myself if that's what is. I already don't see him enough as it is.

"Before Takuma came by yesterday my parents told me that next week I'll no longer be home schooled but instead I will be joining your school, except I will be in the day class and I will be a prefect." I feel so excited, it seems that someone has answered one of my prayers I will now be allowed to see Zero every day.

"That's great Zero." I say calmly not wanting to show how I really feel because he may think differently of me if I were to break out of character.

"That means we can see each other more, right Kaname?" Zero asks while giving me another hug.

"Yes Zero, that's exactly what it means." I tell him as I hug him in return. I love Zero so much if only he knew of these feelings I have for him.

"I'm so happy not only do I get to see you every day I also get to see Takuma, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, and Senri." I don't dare to say anything to him at this moment, because I wish that Zero would be excited by the thought of being able to be near me every day not the others. Which makes me stop to wonder, why is it that all the guys in my inner circle want Zero?

**Zero's POV  
><strong> Kaname looks sad. Maybe Kaname wants to have his friends to himself and doesn't want me to hang around them because I would just get in the way. That's probably why.

"I'm sorry Kaname, if you don't want me to be around you and your friends then I'll leave you guys alone." I try my best to hold the tears that threaten to fall from eyes; I don't want to look weak in front of my childhood friend.

"No Zero, I don't mind if you are around, in fact it's the opposite I would like you to be around as much as possible." Kaname says while he wipes away a stray tear on my cheek.

"Do you really mean it Kaname?" I ask while rubbing my eyes trying to get rid of those stupid tears.

"Of course I mean it Zero. Now come on I want to hear everything that has happened since the last time I saw you." Kaname says as he picks me up and carries me over to the couch.

When we sit down Kaname places me on top of his lap and pulls me closer to his chest. I can even feel his finger brush through my hair while his other arm wraps around my waist.

For the rest of the day we spend it in the same position. We talk about everything we have done since the last time we have seen one another. Around nine pm Kaname leaves but not before giving me a quick kiss on my lips.

I have gotten used to it by now, ever since I can remember Kaname and his friends would give me a kiss before they leave, but the one thing I don't think I will get use to is the flutter my heart gives each time they do this.

When Kaname is gone I immediately run up to my room, which has everything a child my age could ask for. Kaname and the others always make sure that I have the best of everything; Akatsuki even bought me a king size bed for my birthday last year, my mom almost had a heart attack but I'm used to them doing things like this for me.

"Zero dear, Hanabusa is on the phone." I hear my mother call.

"Alright, I will be right down." I call back right before I run down the stairs.

"Hello Hanabusa." I say as I put the phone next to my ear.

"Zero! I'm so glad I can talk to you! I'm sorry I called pretty late."

"I don't mind I missed you to." I say in sad voice.

"I heard from Takuma that you will be joining the day class at Cross Academy. Is that true?"

"Yup" I reply back.

"I wish you were in the night class instead." Hanabusa says softly.

"I do to, but I'm going to be a prefect so you will be able to see me when I do my rounds." I say hoping that what I said would cheer him up.

"Zero it's getting late it's time for bed!" My mom yells from her room.

"I'm sorry Hana but I have to go now."

"It's alright Zero I understand. Goodnight."

"Good morning." I say in return.

**Hanabusa's POV**

I can't believe it! I get to my darling Zero every day. I just have to make sure that everyone stays away from him. There is no way I'm giving him up to anyone. The only problem with that though is that Kaname Sama also wants him, and a pureblood always get what they want.

Argh! I'm so confused, should I pursue Zero or not?

Then again it'd Zero's decision, Kaname can't force Zero to be with him, and it's not like I'm the only other person who wants him, so I won't be the only one who gets punished.

"Hanabusa."

So then it's decided.

"Hanabusa."

I will continue to pursue Zero and I will succeed!

"HANABUSA!"

"WHAT!" I turn around to see Akatsuki behind me. "When did you get here?"

"A while ago. What were you doing just now? When I got here you were just standing there making weird expressions on your face." He says stoically

Was I really doing that?" Thank goodness Zero wasn't here to see that I couldn't survive the humiliation.

"Well just to let you know I just got off the phone with Zero." I decide to brag to make him jealous, and it seems to be working.

"How is he?" Akatsuki asks and you can see the concern in his eyes.

'He's doing great. Oh and apparently next week he will be joining our school, but sadly he will be placed in the day class." As soon as I say this he smiles.

"You better not be thinking anything perverted!" I shout at him.

"Oh I'm just thinking about how cute our Zero would look in the day class uniform." Akatsuki while smirking but soon that smirk fades.

"What's wrong?" I ask when I notice the dark expression that has taken over his face.

"I just realized that not only do we have to Zero among the five of us but we have to share his attention with the rest of the school."

**XXX**

**Authors Note: So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know. I'm sorry that I haven't updated Kaname's obsession I will try to as soon as soon as I can but updates may be latter now that school has started again. For those who haven't voted please check out my poll and once again please don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't know Vampire Knight.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Takuma's POV**

I'm so glad that I managed to see my beautiful Zero the other day and what makes it even better was that for once I got to see him all by myself.

I remember the first time that I ever got to see Zero; he was just a cute little baby at the time. Kaname seemed to be so entranced by him at the time we didn't really understand why at that time.

By the time that Zero turned two we finally understood why Kaname Sama was so attached to Zero. He was so innocent and adorable at that moment it was when we all decided that we would always care and protect him. But as time grew on there became a rivalry to see who Zero liked more, but of course our cute little naïve Zero did not realize this and so he still treats all the same.

"So you called me over, and yet all you do is sit there staring off into space." Shiki says with a low a growl as he grabs a pocky.

"The only reason as to why I called you over was because I wanted to tell you what Zero told me the other day." I say with a smile on my face, but Shiki shows a different expression, his eyes narrow and a frown replaces his usual blank expression.

"You saw Zero." He states calmly but if you listen closely you can hear some anger inside his voice. I Knew I would most likely get this reaction from him; he absolutely hates it when other people are around Zero without him present.

"Of course I did, I just got back from my trip so of course the first thing that I would want to see when I got back is Zero." I tell him calmly but I think that might have made the situation worse because Shiki has been out of the country for the past month and the moment that he comes back I invite him over here, because in all honesty I really don't want to leave him alone with Zero.

"Then I'm going." Shiki states as he stands up leaving the room. I immediately chase after him.

"Wait! Where are you going!" I ask right before he can open the door and leave.

"Where do you think I'm going!" He shouts before he slams the door behind him.

I of course already know where he's going, he's going to see Zero even though I tried my very best to not let that happen.

**Senri's POV**

What the hell is his problem! He knew that the first person I would want to see when I got back was Zero, and then he goes making up an excuse saying that there was a huge emergency. So I went over to his place first only to find out that he just wanted to tell me something that Zero told him.

Why would I want to hear anything my lovely said from Ichijo when I could have heard it from Zero?

So of course I left, Ichijo was just trying to waste my time. Precious time that should only be spent with Zero.

One of these days will kill Ichijo if he continues to this to me. He doesn't do it to anyone else but me, it really is unfair, and I don't even care if that makes me sound like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum.

It takes me over an hour to get to Zero's place. Stupid Ichijo if it weren't for him and his ploys to keep me away from my beloved I would have been here much sooner.

I ring the doorbell waiting for a minute or so before. "Oh Shiki are you here to see Zero?" Mrs. Kiryu asks as she lets me inside her warm cozy home.

"Yes I am. Sorry I didn't call beforehand, but I got distracted." I tell her hoping that she would leave me alone so I could see Zero.

"Well I hope you don't mind waiting because Kain came by about thirty minutes ago and took him shopping." Mrs. Kiryu says and all I can think at that precise moment is 'I'm going to kill you Ichijo.'

All I wanted was to spend time with the one person on the planet that actually matters to me and that gets taken away from me. Who did I kill in a past life to deserve this type of torture?

"I don't mind waiting." I tell her as I make myself comfortable on the couch. That's when I notice that Kaname's scent is on the exact place that I just sat down.

How come everyone but me is allowed to see him?

**Kain's POV**

"Akatsuki lets go over there." Zero says as he grabs a hold of my hand and begins to drag me over to a candy store.

"Alright Zero, but you know that you don't have to pull me." I say with a light chuckle.

"Sorry." Zero says as he lets ago of my hand which of course I make sure that I grab right back into mine.

"Zero I didn't say that you had to let go, I just told you not to pull me." I tell him as I ruffle his silver hair with my other hand.

When we enter the candy store, Zero's whole face lights up. I made sure to mention to him that I would only buy him two treats. I spoil him sometimes, but when it comes to sugary treats I do have to put a limit. As much as I love him it's hard for anyone to deal with Zero when he's on a sugar high.

We get back to Zero's house two hours after we left the candy store, I know it's wrong of me to make up random errands that I 'had' to do just so I could spend more time with him, but who wouldn't?

Once we get to the door I immediately sense another vampire, I think about dragging Zero back into the limo, but right before I can act that thought Zero opens the door.

"Come on Akatsuki." Zero grabs my hand again and pulls me into his house. I wonder if he knows that there is another vampire here.

"It's been a while Zero." I look to see where that voice I know all too has come from. I see Shiki leaning against the door frame leading into the Kiryu living room.

"Senri!" The little hand that was in mine just a moment ago has left leaving cold air replace it. I watch Zero grab Shiki around his waist and pull him into a hug.

"How have you been?" The pocky loving vampire asks sweetly as he bends down so he can hug Zero properly.

I grit my teeth as I watch the one I love in the arms of another. I would just love to take Zero away from here and from him.

"I've been doing well. How about you? How was your trip?" Zero asks enthusiastically.

"My trip went well, but I missed you every day that I was gone. Maybe next time I will take you with me." No he won't I will make sure of that. I swear he only ever talks this much when Zero is around.

"Is there anything else that happened while I was gone?" Shiki asks. I hate that he hasn't even acknowledged my presence and I really hate the fact that I have to leave right now.

"Zero I'm so sorry I have to go right now." I tell him and I can't help but feel relieved when he leaves Shiki's side and comes over to me and wraps his small arms around me.

"Goodbye Akatsuki, I will see you next week." Zero says gently.

"Goodbye Zero." I tell him sweetly before I lean over and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

**Senri's POV  
><strong> What does Zero mean that he'll see Kain next week? Unless Kain is trying to spend more time with Zero than everyone else.

"So is there anything else that happened while I was away?" I ask the silver haired beauty making sure that his attention is directed on me. Thank God Kain is gone.

"Oh, well next week I will be going to Cross Academy as a prefect in the day class." Zero says with a cute smile on his face.

As much as I love Zero, I don't want him to join our school because I don't want the others to be around Zero at all.

"That's great." I tell him even though I don't actually mean it.

**Zero's POV**

I wonder what's wrong with Senri and Akatsuki, they use to be really close friends but lately they haven't been as close, actually now that I think about it they all seem to be distancing themselves from one another. I wonder why that is?

**XXX**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys I'm so happy about all the positive reviews I got I love you guys so much. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Please leave review and let me know what you guys think I would really appreciate it : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for voting on my poll for "He's Mine", it is now rated M. I now have another poll this one is for Zero my angel please check it out.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

**Kaname's POV  
><strong> I really hate having to share Zero, no one else but me should be near him, but of course the day after I had paid a visit to Zero and his family I hear that both Kain and my _dear_ cousin decided that they also should spend their time with him.

What happened to good old days when a pureblood chose his/her mate and all the lesser level of Vampires would respect the purebloods wishes?

I yearn for the day where I can claim Zero's body and soul as mine. I want to hold his tiny delicate body in my arms and mark each inch of his porcelain skin with my scent.

I grab my cock in my hand as I picture that it is Zero's little hand that has taken a hold of my swollen member, his inexperienced fingers tracing the veins, moving from the base and working their way to the tip.

I feel myself about to climax, so before I do so I change the image to Zero spreading his legs inviting me to his entrance. I picture myself entering the virgin hole and thrusting in and out, bringing us both pleasure. I imagine how his cheeks would be flushed red and a tiny thread of drool trails down his lips with each moan.

"ZERO!" I'm so ashamed of myself, how could I do that? What would my innocent Zero think if he were to ever find out what I've done?

I want him so badly it hurts to even think about him being with someone other than myself, but I will let him choose who he wants to be with. I would never force him to be with me if he didn't love me. I want what's best for him.

**Zero's POV**

I'm so happy that Senri decided to visit me, but I really wish that Akatsuki didn't have to leave as quickly as he did. I really was having a fun time with him.

My parents had to pretty much had to tell Senri to leave, by the time he finally decided to go it was almost midnight. I really miss the times when we used to all spend time together; it was way more fun back then.

Ever since I turned seven they still wanted to be near me but they stopped wanting to be around each other, which is strange because Hanabusa and Akatsuki are cousins as are Kaname and Senri, and as for Takuma he got along well with everyone. What made them change how they act around each other?

The strangest thing though that happened today was that when Senri went to give me a kiss before he left. Now normally when they leave they give me a light peck on my lips and that is it, but today Senri actually put his tongue inside my mouth and one of his hands grabbed my butt. I can still feel his tongue inside my mouth.

What I found really weird though was not the fact that his tongue was inside my mouth nor was it because he grabbed my butt, it was the fact that I actually really enjoyed it and I didn't want him to stop. Does that make me weird?

Maybe I should ask Kaname about this, to see if it is normal or not. If anyone would know he would, because he is really smart.

That's what I'm going to do! When I wake up tomorrow I'm going to give Kaname a call. He would know what to do because he always gives the best advice.

But until then I'm going to sleep. I wonder if anyone is going to visit me tomorrow, I hope Hanabusa does I haven't seen him in what feels like forever.

**Kaname's POV**

Ring, Ring, Ring

I woke up to the sound of my cell ringing. Who would call me this early? Whatever it had better be important. I lazily grab my phone and place it against my ear.

"What!" I shout extremely tiered and not to mention pissed at being forced to wake up this early.

"Good morning Kaname, I'm so sorry if I'm bothering you. I can call back latter of you want." Crap I shouted at Zero I didn't mean to, and he sounded so sad.

"I'm sorry Zero, I didn't mean to shout at you, and I thought that you might have been someone from the council." I make sure to quickly apologize; I would rather kill myself than have to live with the fact that Zero is scared of me. I couldn't stand it if he didn't want to be anywhere near me.

"Is it really okay? I can always call back latter if you want to get more sleep." The way that Zero says that sounds so cute, I wish that I was there right now with him so I can scoop him up in my arms and never let him go.

"Zero if you have something to talk to me about don't be afraid I always enjoy hearing what you have to say, and if you don't tell me now I'll be too busy worrying about you to get any sleep anyways." I tell him hoping that he isn't afraid to tell me what is on his mind.

"Alright, well yesterday Senri visited me." What did my cousin do to him? If he laid one finger on Zero I will tear him limb from limb. "Everything was normal, but right before he left he went to kiss me, but it was different from all the other times when you guys normally kiss me."

"How was it different Zero?" I don't think that I want to hear this, but at least I can take pride in the fact that Zero chose me to talk to.

"Well normally you guys give me a light peck on my lips, but this time Senri put his tongue in my mouth." Zero says shyly. I can almost picture the blush that would be covering his face right now. I really want to kill Shiki.

"Kaname but the weird thing was that I really don't want to him to stop, I enjoyed it, is that normal?" Zero asks nervously, as if he is afraid that it isn't a normal reaction.

I don't know what to tell him, because I really want to say that it isn't normal, but that's only because I want him to feel that way only with me.

"Zero don't worry it is a normal reaction for your age, you will probably experience it more, it's nothing that you should be ashamed of." I tell him calmly even though right now I really want to find Shiki and torture him for the rest of his life and take Zero away from the rest of the world and lock him away so no one can take him away from me.

"Really! Thank goodness." Zero says happily, I manage a smile after hearing that tone in his voice. "Thank you so much Kaname! I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, goodnight Kaname." Zero says before hanging up the phone, I couldn't even answer him back.

Shiki crossed the line! How dare he touch Zero in such an indecent way! It seems that I need to have a talk with him, and I think that talk should also include the others.

I thought that we all agreed that none of us would do anything like that till Zero was much older than he is now.

I know that I'm not the only who would agree that Shiki should be punished for what he has done.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: So what did you guys think? I hope that you liked it. Please don't forget to check out my poll and also don't forget to tell me what you guys think. I'm so happy to see that a lot of you seem to be enjoying this story. I'm so sorry that I didn't have the update date on my profile earlier, but it's there now : D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

**Zero's POV**

"Zero are you excited?" My mother asks me for what feels to me like the millionth time today.

"Yup." I reply calmly as I stare out the car window, watching the trees pass us by. Today is the day that I will be transferring to Cross Academy. I really am excited, I haven't seen any of my friends since Senri last visited me, and I haven't had the chance to speak with any of them either since the last time I called Kaname.

I wonder, why did none of them didn't try contacting me at least once? Normally I can't go one day without one of them having to calling me to me to make sure that I'm doing okay.

We pull up to the front of the school to see Kaien Cross standing there, with a huge grin attached to his face. He's most likely standing there because he want to tackle me into one of his crushing hugs, that makes it almost impossible to breath.

"Zero rin!" Cross shouts excitedly as soon as I exit the car, he runs up to me and hugs me so tight that as usual I have difficult time trying to allow oxygen to make its way into my lungs.

"I-it's good to see you to, please let me go." I beg him, and he does end up letting me go, only to help my mother remove my luggage from the trunk of the car.

After saying a really long farewell to my mother, Cross begins to give me the grand tour of the school. When we get to the dorms I realize that I have a room all to myself, which makes me sad in a way, because I was really looking forward to making a new friend on my first day here.

"Zero rin I will give you some time to unpack and I will go on hunt to find Yuki, she is the other prefect that will be patrolling with you. She can explain to you, your duties, and also show you the ropes on being a prefect." Cross says before leaving me all alone so I can put away my stuff. I can't wait to meet this Yuki I wonder what she will be like.

Kaname's POV

Today is finally the day when Zero will be joining us at our school, but unfortunately for Shiki he won't have the pleasure of being able to see Zero for another week or so, because his mother called him to come home so she can see him once again. After all he tries his best to avoid going back there as much as he can.

This is his punishment for what he has done to Zero. I thought that we should dismember slowly and then wait for his body pieces to re attach themselves together, but Aido said that was to gruesome, and if Zero were to find out what we had done he would surely never whish to speak or see us ever again. It was Ichjo's idea that we send Shiki away for a couple of days. Which works out better then my plan, because what's worse then not being able to see Zero?

For Zero being here I made sure that he has his own room, there is no way in hell that I would allow someone to have the privilege of being that close to Zero all the time. What if someone tried to take him away from me? I wouldn't know what to do.

I can't bare even the thought of not being able to claim Zero as mine. Oh I think right now would be the perfect time to see how my little angel is enjoying his room. Unfortunately the chairman would not let me or the others have Zero's room customized, in any way, so he stuck having to have a room similar to everyone else in his dorm area. Which should not be allowed to happen after all Zero is a jewel and should be treated as such. If only I could have him transferred into the night class, everything would be perfect.

I get up from my bed and throw on a jacket as I make my way to check up on my darling Zero.

Yuki's POV

While I was walking around the school grounds, making sure that I get my prefect duties done with, the chairman runs up to me and decides that now is the perfect time to pull me into one of his famous bone crushing hugs.

"Yuki chan I have fantastic news!" He cries out with excitement.

"What is it father?" I ask him, making sure that I call him father so I won't have to listen to him cry telling me that I should be calling him Dad for the next two hours or so.

"Well you remember how I told you that there will be a young boy, who is around your age, and that he would be soon joining our school?" I nod my head once to give him a sign that yes I remember. I mean how could I not, that's all he has been talking about for the past few weeks now.

"Well my dear daughter. HE'S HERE!" He shouts with joy as well as giving a slight jump off the ground. He grabs a hold of my hand and pretty much drags me all the way to the boys dormitories, all the way talking about how wonderful and handsome this boy is.

When he opens the door my eyes widen and my heart also skips a beat, I can't help it but let a tiny blush show on my face, I try my best to make sure that I don't turn bright red. Right now in front of my very own eyes is the cutest boy that I have ever seen in my whole life. He has silver hair that shines as the moonlight bounces off of it, deep violet eyes that feels like I may drown in them if I continue to stare at them to long. He looks to be shorter then me and has a very slim waist.

"Yuki this is Zero Kiryu, and Zero this is Yuki Cross." The chairman says introducing us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yuki chan." The beautiful boy named Zero say with a radiant smile on his face.

"I-it's nice to meet you to." I say in a slightly nervous voice as I feel my blush darken in color.

"Well I'll leave you two alone so you get more acquainted with one another." The chairman says before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Kaname's POV

Before I can enter the door that leads to the boy's dorm room, I see Kaien skipping out of the building with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I ask him but he just continues to smile at me and then continues skipping forward. I shrug deciding that he's most likely just happy that he gets to Zero once again.

When I finally get to Zero's door I notice another scent which belongs to the female prefect that I can never seem to remember her name, the girl that Cross adopted a couple of year back now. I think that she might have left before Cross and I just didn't notice her.

As I twist the doorknob open, I immediately hear laughter of Zero and what must be that female prefect. When I fully open the door my eyes widen in shock as they take in the image of Zero and this girl sitting on his bed, her head leaning against his shoulder, and their eyes closed tightly as they burst out their laughter.

"Zero." I say when I notice that they are starting to calm down. Once his name leaves my mouth his eyes focus on me, giving me his complete attention.

"Hello Kaname Sempai." Zero says calmly in return.

What happened to him? He would normally run into my arms and give him and hug, with a huge smile attached to his face that belongs to me and me alone. Why would he start calling me Sempai? Is it because of this girl? We have known each other for so long now I thought that we would never address one another so formally.

"I'll see you tomorrow Zero kun." That brat of a girl says while lightly touching my Zero's hand.

"Okay see you later Yuki chan." Zero says while giving her a soft smile. I wait to speak with him once I know that she has left the room. I strongly believe that she's the reason as to why my darling Zero is treating me differently.

"What is it Kaname Sempai?" Again with the Sempai!

"I wanted to see how you were doing Zero, and now I want to know as to why you have started to call me Sempai." I say to him, his eyes fill with what appears to me to be sadness and his smile is no longer present.

"I'm sorry, it's just that Yuki chan told me about how the night class has a lot of fans, and I really don't want the other students to use me just to get closer to you guys." Zero says and I don see his point, it's just that its going to hurt to always hear him call me Kaname Sempai.

"Well how about this, when it's just you and me or the other nobles you can call me Kaname." I tell him.

"Alright Kaname." Zero says with a smile lighting up his sweet face.

"So what's the deal with Cross and you?" I ask trying my best to not let the jealousy appear on my face.

"Well she seems really nice and I enjoy being around her." Zero says with a light blush appearing on his adorable face.

I thought that all I would have to worry about was the other nobles wanting to be near Zero, but now I have to worry about how his classmates are going to react around him as well.

"Do you like her better than you like me?" I ask him softly while stroking my hand upon his smooth cheek.

"Well I don't know her that well yet, and you're my best friend Kaname, I don't think that it's possible for anyone to be able to replace you." He says gently while pulling me into a hug.

I felt a pain in my chest when I heard him call me his best friend. I yearn for the day when Zero will finally call me his lover. At least I can take comfort in the fact that he doesn't think that anyone can replace me.

"Well I know for a fact Zero that I won't allow anyone to come in between us." His face turns a light shade of pink as his large amethyst eyes stare into my wine colored ones.

I give him a gentle smile before bending down and placing a kiss on his cheek. As he turns his face away from me I grab his chin and turn his face back to me, I then place a chaste kiss on his strawberry colored lips.

He closes his eyes and tries to push away from me, but I grab the back of his head holding it in place and my other arm circles around his waist. I stick out my tongue seeking entrance; he gasps allowing me to place my tongue into his warm wet cavern. I move my tongue trying to memorize this tiny mouth.

I know that I punished Shiki for this but I'm a pure blood and my word is law and no one can break it.

Zero is mine!

XXX

**Authors Note: Hey guys, your reviews made me so happy :D I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. There is a poll for this story so please check it out if you haven't yet. I love all of you guys :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

**XXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Zero's POV**

Why is this happing to me? I don't understand. I mean I love Kaname, I really do, but I also love the others as well.

"Zero I love you." Kaname says sweetly. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Zero is something wrong love?" I can hear the concern his voice. I shake my head telling him no, but at the same time trying my very best to insure that he won't see any of my tears that threaten to fall.

"Zero!" I turn my head towards the direction of the door, only to see Akatuski and Hanabusa standing there.

"Zero what happened?" Akatuski asks me.

I wonder if they would do the same thing that Senri and Kaname did to me. I push that thought from my mind, realizing that I don't want any of them to see me like this. I run out the door pushing Hanabusa and Akatuski out of my way.

"Zero!" I hear them shout. That just makes me quicken my pace. It doesn't take long for me to hear footsteps chase after me.

"Zero please tell me what happened." Akatuski says once that he has caught up to me; he places his hand upon my shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this, it's not like I didn't enjoy it." I say before letting out a few sniffles.

"What did you enjoy?" Akatuski ask with uncertainty.

"Kaname kissed me the same way Senri did." The look on his face is something that I have never seen before, it actually frightens me. Akatuski bends down so that he is at eye level with me, and pulls me into a hug.

"It's alright Zero"

Akatuski's POV

Kaname Sama is such a fucking hypocrite, he punishes Shiki for kissing Zero in such a manor, and then he goes and turns and does the exact same thing. I thought that we all made an agreement that we wouldn't do anything like that to Zero unless that it was something that Zero wanted us to do.

This is such a perfect way to welcome Zero into the school, Kaname Sama just had to frighten him on his first day here.

"I don't even know why I'm upset." It kills me to see those beautiful eyes filled with tears. I bring his tiny body closer to mine in a hug, and rub soothing circles onto his back trying to calm him down.

"Akatuski." Hanabusa comes up behind me and ends up joining in our hug. "Zero everything will be okay." He says while stroking Zero silvery hair lovingly.

I only wish that we could punish Kaname Sama for making my darling Zero become upset like this. He should even be punished worse the Shiki, because at least he didn't make Zero sad the way that Kaname Sama did.

**Hanabusa's POV**

Once Zero had left the room, Akatuski fallowed soon afterwards. Once Akatuski was gone Kaname Sama took his leave by jumping out of the window, no doubt trying to escape having to talk about it.

I try to catch up with Zero and Akatuski and when I do I'm at the end of the hallway. Who knew that these hallways were this long. Anyway by the time that I got there I see that darling Zero is in tears in Akatuski's embrace.

"Akatuski." I call out to him to let him know that I'm there. I end up joining their hug and begin to stroke Zero's hair, trying my best to make Zero calms down so that he can be in his right state of mind once more.

Kaname's POV

I don't know what happened, I thought that Zero was enjoying himself just as much as I was. He must have fallen for my cousin because he was the first to ever claim such a passionate kiss upon his beautiful silk like lips.

Why does it seem that no matter what happens lately Zero seems to get worked up over the littlest things?

I wish that he could see how much I truly love him, and how everything I do is for him.

There is no doubt in my mind that Kain and Aido are trying to gain a bigger place in Zero's heart. In time though Zero will realize that I am his perfect soul mate.

XXX

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short I have so much stuff going on lately because of school. I got some reviews asking me to pay more attention to this story, I would love to I would but this is the one that I'm having the most difficulty writing, unlike Zero My Angel which just comes naturally to me. I will try to make the next chapter longer but please bear with me. Don't forget to check out my poll if you haven't already :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 6**

**Takuma's POV**

I had heard from Aido that Kaname Sama had made out with my dear beloved Zero. Zero being the innocent little thing that he is didn't know how to deal with the situation and ran out of the room in tears.

The situation being as it is, I had to allow Shiki back into the school. It's only fair considering that Kaname Sama was allowed to make out with Zero, and he received no punishment for what he had done, but Shiki got taken away from seeing Zero for a while.

I knock gently on the hard wood of Zero's door, not wanting to frighten the poor, dear boy any more than he has been today. "Who is it?" I hear him ask with a slight sniffle in his words. Oh Zero how I wish that Kaname Sama and Shiki waited just a little bit longer, only so you would have had a better understanding as to why they did what they did.

"It's me Takuma, I would like to talk to you, but if you don't want me here I will understand and let you get some more rest." I say to him calmly, but I really do hope that he allows me to enter. I really can't help but to worry about him.

"You can come in." He says quietly. At his words I slowly open the door and the sight that greats my eyes is of Zero's small body lying face down on his bed and him cuddled next to a large pillow almost the same size as him.

I walk towards the bed and Zero doesn't even move an inch. I crouch down onto the floor as I begin to stroke his silky silver hair in a calming motion.

"Everything will be okay Zero. If you need anyone to talk to, anyone of us would be willing to drop everything that we are doing to help you out." I tell him sweetly, still stroking his beautifully soft hair.

He sits up and looks at me sternly. "Why is it that you all want to do so much for me? It doesn't make any sense. I don't know what I did for you guys that would make you act this way towards me." He says angrily. I pull my hand away from his angelic face and let out a deep sigh.

"Zero it's all because we care about you, and we all want you to be happy." I say with a light smile on my face.

"I don't understand why though." He says as his eyebrows narrow, and his cute little mouth turns upside down into a cute little frown. I wish I could kiss him right now but that would most likely make him upset with me and I don't want that.

"We aren't really sure either Zero. There is just something about you that makes us want you to be happy, but at the same time it makes us want you to want us to always be with you." I try my best to explain the situation to him without him freaking out even more.

"So the reason as to why Kaname and Senri kissed me." I love how he whispered kissed, he's so innocent. "Is because that they thought that that would make we want them to be with me?" He asks still confused.

"I guess that you could say that. All I ask right now though is please don't be upset anymore Zero, I hate having to see you like that." I say grabbing a Kleenex and wiping his tear stained face.

"Thanks for cheering me up Takuma." He says with a smile on his cute face and pulls me into a hug. He really is so much cuter when he is smiling. I wish that smile can always be on his face.

"Anytime Zero." I say softly hugging him back. If only I could have Zero all to myself, I would be incredibly happy if in the end Zero chose me over everyone else. I can even imagine their shocked faces if Zero told them that he wanted me as his mate.

**Senri's POV**

Kaname Sama is such a fucking hypocrite! He punishes me for making out with my future mate, and then when he gets Zero all to himself he turns around and does the exact same thing. But according to what Ichijo told me, Kaname Sama made Zero cry. He must have been really bad at it if he managed to make Zero cry.

The limo pulls up to the gates of Cross Academy, and the first thing that comes across my mind is to go and find Zero to see how he is doing. I really have missed my dear angel so much. It kills me to be away from him so long. I can't wait until the day that he becomes mine and min alone.

I walk into the day class boy dorms for the very first time in my life, and I immediately try my best to locate where Zero's room is. When I get to the hall where Zero's scent happens to be the strongest I see Ichijo exciting a room. That must be where Zero is!

"I guess that you are here to see Zero." He says never once looking at me. "Try not to get him upset I just managed to calm him down." With that being said the blond walks off in the opposite direction of where I'm standing.

Once he is no longer in sight I knock on the door that he just excited. "Did you forget something Takuma?" Zero asks while opening the door. "Senri! When did you get here?" Zero asks enthusiastically. "Hanabusa told me that you wouldn't be here for a while because something happened at your home."

"I just got here Zero. I came back as fast as I could, and we solved the problem there in nothing to worry about." I say with a light chuckle as I enter Zero's room. Apparently the only person Zero was upset with was Kaname Sama. It serves him right for being a cocky pureblood, thinking that Zero would automatically pick him over any of us.

**Kaname's POV**

I can't believe that Zero got so upset with me. My cute little Zero has never once got upset with me before. I should have gone after him to try to explain to him why I did what I did. I don't know what I would do if he continues to be upset with me. How can I go on living without Zero at my side?

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Enter Ichijo." I call out to him. He better have some good news for me, I don't know if I could handle any bad news at the moment.

Ichijo enters the room and shuts the door behind him. "I just wanted to let you know that Shiki is back at school, we found it unfair that he should be punished and that you wouldn't be." Thank you Ichijo for making my day even worse than it should be. Now I have to deal with Shiki and try to make sure that he doesn't try anything with Zero.

"If that is everything then you may leave." I say to him with a wave of my hand.

"Another thing before I leave, I just wanted to let you know that I straitened everything out with Zero and that he has forgiven you." Ichijo says and the shuts the door behind him as he takes his leave.

I know I have to fix things with Zero myself it isn't the same just having Ichijo explain things to him. At least I know that once I apologize to his face I know that he will forgive me.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: So what did you guys think? Please leave me a review I really do love hearing from you guys they make my day even better. I would have had this posted earlier in the day but I had to get my industrial piercing. Anyway love you guys and remember my poll is still on my profile so check it out so I know who you guys I want the adorable lovable Zero to end up with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 7**

**Zero's POV**

Last night was strange and really bizarre I really do hope that nothing strange happens today. I would really like it if my first day here was at least somewhat normal. I really think that I did kind of over react when Kaname surprised me and kissed me. Can anyone truly blame me though? What would someone else do if all of sudden their childhood friend, someone they have trusted for years just decided to kiss them for no apparent reason? I'm pretty sure that the way that I reacted was perfectly normal.

"Hey Zero!" I turn around to see that Yuki is behind me. I give her a soft smile and wave to her as I see her run to try to catch up to me.

"Morning Yuki." I say to her once she manages to catch up to me. She gives me a smile in return.

"How did you find your first night here? I hope you enjoyed it." She asks as we make our way to the school. I stop walking as I have a mental flashback of what happened last night. "Zero are you okay? You don't look so good." Yuki walks up to me and places the back of her hand on my forehead as she's trying to see if I'm sick or not. I really hate when people do that to me. I can tell if I'm sick or not I don't need someone else deciding that for me.

"I'm fine Yuki." I say pushing her hand of me. "Last night was a night that I will be impossible to forget." I say as I continue walking towards the classroom.

"What does that mean!" Yuki yells and when I turn around I notice that everyone is now staring at us. I try my best to hide the blush that would show my embarrassment. Great all I wanted was to be a normal student and blend into the crowd no everyone's eyes are on me.

I walk to up to Yuki and whisper in ear. "Never mind about that, just forget I said anything. Let's just get to class." Yuki grabs onto my arm and she starts dragging me to class with a smile on her face. On the way we meet up with her friend Yori. She seems like a nice girl and very quiet. I already like her I really hope that we manage to get along. It would be nice to have at least one normal friend at this school. Not that I'm saying that Yuki isn't normal or anything but it seems that no matter what I say or do to her, I can't get her to stop talking. Kaname and the others I once thought were normal, but that was before I found out that they all I want to be more than friends.

**Kaname's POV**

I woke up this evening feeling nervous. No matter what happens today I have to see Zero. I want to apologize to him, but I don't know how well he's going to take it. I know that Ichijo said that Zero already forgave me but I can't get my hopes up. I can't really trust what other people tell me anymore, especially with Zero since I know that the others want him for themselves. For all I know Ichijo is setting me up and Zero is still angry about what happened and doesn't plan on ever forgiving me.

I quickly put on my uniform as I hear the day class getting louder. I believe that they must be louder than normal today because they have missed being able to see the night class. I straighten out my tie as I stare at my reflection in the mirror, trying to plan the exact words I should say to Zero once I see him.

I descend from the staircase and see that everyone has been patiently waiting for me to come down. When my eyes make contact with my cousin's, I notice a smirk that has made itself present. There is no doubt in my mind that he went to see Zero last night and had heard about what had happened.

I lead the night class out the building and once the gates open revealing the day class, my eyes immediately start searching for a small boy with silky silver hair. After a couple seconds of searching my eyes spot him. When I find him I see that he's surrounded by a bunch of older girls from the day class. I hear them gushing about cute Zero is. I can't help to feel jealous of them because they get to be so close to Zero.

I start walking in the direction towards Zero. As I get closer to my destination the girls around him begin to quiet down. When I'm right in front of Zero the girls move further away from him. This is fine by me for two reasons. The first being that I hate when others are near my Zero, and the second reason is because I don't anyone but Zero to hear what I have to say to him.

"Kiryu kun." I say softly. I would rather not be so formal with him, but I remember our conversation that happened last night and I don't want to make him to feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yes Kuran Sempai?" My lovely Zero asks quietly as his violet eyes begin to look at the ground instead of having to make eye contact with me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm deeply sorry for the way that I acted last night. The last thing I would ever want to do is do anything that would you would end up hating me for." I tell him honestly. Zero ends up looking up at me once I finish speaking, his eyes open wide. I don't understand why though.

"I could never hate you. You have been my dear friend for as long as I can remember. If anything I should be the one who is apologizing. I know that over reacted and that I shouldn't have done that." When Zero speaks I can't help but feel that everyone around us is disappearing, and that Zero and I are the only two people around.

I wish that I could wrap my arms around him, but I know that if I do that the day class will make more of commotion then they are already. I give Zero a warm smile instead. "I'm glad that we have managed to clear up that misunderstanding, and just so you know Zero there is nothing that you should feel sorry about."

I see a light blush starting to make itself known on Zero's face, and I'm tempted to kiss him once again. "Sempai please make your way to class." Yuki Cross as she stands right next to Zero. Her hand grabs hold of Zero's arm, and I would give anything to be able to rip her off of him, but I know that if I do that Zero may become angry with me.

I fight back a growl as I continue to lead the night class towards the school. I hate the fact that the chairman's daughter has taken such a strong liking towards Zero. As if I didn't have enough people already competing to have Zero's affection, we now have to add another one.

**Zero's POV**

I'm happy that Kaname and I managed to be able to talk about what happened last night. I only wish that Yuki didn't stop us from talking. All day she has been following me around like a lost puppy. I like Yuki I really do I just need some space from her.

Yuki and I happen to be the only prefects for the middle school. There are two other prefects but they are for the high school. I remember that Yuki had told me their names but I have already forgotten them. The chairman has given us a lot of responsibilities. I still don't understand how Yuki managed to become a prefect. The time that I have been able to spend around her she always appeared to be a klutz.

Right now we are on our patrol to make sure that the night class stays in class, and that no one from the day class decides to sneak out of the dorms so that they can spy on their favourite members of the night class. Yuki wanted to join me but I told her that it would probably be best if we split up so that we could cover more ground that way.

As I'm walking around near the school I hear a rustle of the leaves. It's probably just the wind though. I continue making my rounds, and a couple of seconds later I hear that sound again. I turn around to see if anyone is behind me but no one is there.

I continue walking until I feel a hand grip my wrist. "Zero." I freeze in my spot and my eyes widen. I slowly turn around to see who it is that has grabbed my wrist.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews I love to read all of them they make me so happy to see that you guys are enjoying this story. Please remember to leave another one for this chapter and if anyone as any ideas on where they would like to see this story go please let me know by either reviewing or leaving me a PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 8**

**Zero's POV**

I turn around to face the person who has taken a hold of my arm. My lips form a smile at seeing who this person is. "Hello Hanabusa Sempai." His eyes light up as I say this to him.

"I have missed you so much my cute little Zero." Hanabusa says while throwing his arms around me, bringing me closer to him as he hugs me tightly.

"I have missed you to Sempai." I say in return as I try my best to breath. Hanabusa has always been the person who hugs me the tightest. I still haven't gotten used to it though.

"How are you enjoying it here? Is everyone being nice to you? If anyone is giving you hard time, you don't have to worry. I will deal with them personally. No one will ever get away with making my cute little Zero upset." He says as he finally frees me from the crushing embrace.

"Don't worry. I am really enjoying my time here. Everyone has been really nice to me. So you don't have to deal with anyone." I say letting a smile on my face. Sometimes Hanabusa scares me with how easily upset he gets.

"Zero! You really are too cute!" He yells joyfully, wrapping his arms around me yet again. "But if anyone ever gives you a hard time you let me know about it immediately." He says as he pulls away and his hands grip onto my shoulders.

"Alright I promise I will tell you." I probably won't tell him though, because the last time someone picked on me and I did tell Hanabusa, I never saw that person again.

"Wait shouldn't you be in class?" I ask just realizing this. I should have made him go back to the night class before this.

"I know that I should be, but I really wanted to talk to you, and to make sure that you are doing alright."

"Thank you Hanabusa sempai, but you really should be go back to class right now." I'm really thankful that I have friends that worry about me and want the very best for me. I know they do this because they want more then to be friends with me, but I am still happy that at least I know that I am well loved and will always be looked after.

Hanabusa gives me a light peck on my lips before he walks away back to the school. I place my fingers on my lips, they still have a slight tingling feeling from where our lips touched.

I really wish that I didn't have to be put in this position, but there really isn't anything I can do about it. I am left with only one option at this point, and that is I will have to pick between my friends to end this.

The only thing is, who should I pick? I care about all of them, and I have never once thought about any of them in any romantic way before.

I really do hate this, but once again there isn't anything I can do that can change what is happening right now. I just wish that I could have a normal life where I didn't have to worry about picking on of my best friends to have a romantic relationship with.

'AHHHH!" That voice sounded somewhat like Yuki's. I race over to where I heard her voice, once I get to the where she is, I see that she is laying on the ground.

"What happened Yuki?" I ask as I kneel down next to her.

"I tripped over a root or something, and now I think that I may have sprained my ankle." She says as a few stray tears begin to run down her cheek. I let out a sigh. Honestly how sis she ever become a prefect in the first place?

"Come on Yuki, I will take you to the infirmary." I say as I grab onto her arm gently, and have her wrap it around my neck. I scoop her up into my arms and carry her towards the direction the infirmary is.

**Hanabusa's POV**

As I was walking away from my darling little Zero, making my way back to class, I heard a scream. I thought that maybe one of the other members of the night class lost control and had attacked the chairman's daughter. Me not wanting to have my precious little Zero in harm's way, I raced over to where she was.

When I got there though the scene I walked on made me want to kill something, preferably the chairman's daughter.

How dare she be able to touch Zero like that. What makes the situation worse is that she is looking at my future mater with adoration and affection. Luckily Zero seems oblivious to this. But I'm afraid that one day he may notice and end up picking her over me.

After all most humans would rather be with someone of the opposite sex. So it's only natural that Zero would to pick her over me and the others.

I just don't know what I'm going to do if he does pick her. I always thought that I would be the would end up with Zero. That I would be the one who would show Zero the pleasures of sex, and that I would be the only one who got to hear his moans and cries of pleasure.

This girl could be the one who ruins everything I have been working so hard for. I know one thing for sure. Kaname Sama would kill her before seeing Zero end up with a woman.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter is late. I have been really busy lately. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think. I will try to update my stories more often especially during this week because its spring break. The next chapter should have some m rated stuff in it. Thank you for reading :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX  
>Chapter 9 <strong>

**Kaname's POV**

Zero has been here for about three months, and it seems that all of the day class students have managed to figure out that there is absolutely no chance in hell that they will ever be able to have a chance to be with my beautiful Zero. The only person, who hasn't figured it out, is that fucking bitch Yuki Cross. Every time that I happen to see her with _my_ Zero, she seems to have fallen for Zero harder each time she sees him. Oh well at least it will hurt her more when she finds out that Zero doesn't end up picking her in the end.

Over the past three months it seems that Zero has managed to become even more closer with my inner circle and myself. It has also become more noticeable how dear he is to us, and how much that we love him and want to protect him from this cruel world.

I have spent many nights lately, leaving class early to walk with my silver haired beauty, as he patrols the school grounds making sure that everyone is following the rules that were set up for them. As I spend my nights with him I notice how Zero has becoming more accepting of our love that we share for him.

My only wish is that Zero would pick one of us already; it is getting annoying having to wait as long as we have to. I have to be patient with him though. After all he is only twelve and I would hate it if Zero ended up regretting that he had picked the wrong person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Then again the only way that Zero would end up regretting his choice, is if he picked someone other than myself. After all it is common sense that I am better for him than others. They only wish that they were the ones that Zero needed in his life to be truly happy.

I turn my head to gaze outside the classroom window. A small smile appears on my lips as I see the object of my affections making his patrol rounds.

Oh how I wish that I could join him, but Ichijo has already given me one lecture the other evening, explaining on how I have been abusing my powers as a pureblood to leave classroom early just so that I can spend time with Zero.

Who could really blame me though? I really do love Zero, and is it not natural to want to be around the person you love at all times? I don't see a problem with what I have been doing, but I will amuse Ichijo for now and try not to ditch class as often.

As I watch Zero disappear from my sight I let out a light sigh, and slowly turn my head to face the front of the classroom again, trying my best to make sure that it looks like I am paying attention, when in truth I'm really thinking about my love.

I have noticed that I have become really envious of Yuki Cross. I cannot believe that I am going to say this, but I wish that I could be in her place, because she is able to spend the most time with Zero throughout any given day. While I am only able to see him for a couple minutes some days. If I am lucky I sometimes get to spend a couple hours with him, but usually when I get that I'm usually interrupted by someone else wanting to spend their time with him.

I cannot wait for the day when I can have my Zero all to myself, and I will not have to share him with anyone else.

**Kain's POV**

I excuse myself from the classroom, saying that I am going to the bathroom, but in truth I am actually going to pay a visit to see Zero. I saw my love walking around the school grounds, the moon making his silver hair appear to be even more beautiful than it already is.

Lately I have been having very graphic thoughts and dreams about him. These thoughts and dreams of mine always end up with my claiming my beautiful Zero, and every time that I have them the more realistic they feel.

The one that appears the most shows Zero lying in my bed naked. His small hands trailing down my chest, before they slip beneath my boxers. His small hand would then take hold of my penis giving it a light squeeze before slowly moving his hand up and down. His smile on his face would become wider as my dick hardens in his delicate grasp. I would remove his hands from my hard dick, moving my body so that I'm on top of him. I would suck on his neck as I prepared his virgin hole, before placing my dick inside, moving it and out of his fragile body.

It is getting harder for me to control myself around him, but I have been trying my best to practice so that when I see him I won't do anything that I will later end up regretting.

Once I am outside of the school building I immediately head towards where Zero's scent is the strongest. When I finally find him, I see him sitting next to the fountain.

"Zero!" I call to him softly. I see him jump a little. I guess that I must have startled him a little bit. He looks so cute when he's surprised.

"Hello Akatsuki." Zero says with an adorable smile on his face. He really is the most beautiful person alive, and I want him all to myself.

**XXX**

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh guys you have no idea how sorry I am for the late update, but as I have said before I have been really busy with school and stuff lately. I will try my best to update more often but I'm finding harder** **to be motivated to write lately and I even feel like abandoning my stories. Thank you for those who have reviewed I love you guys so much. I will try my best to update more often.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

**XXX**

**Chapter 10**

**Zero's POV**

Hearing Akautski's voice did scare me a little, but I am so happy that it is he who has come to visit me. I always enjoy being around him. He seems like he is the only one in my group of friends who can treat me as a normal person, even though we both know that he see's me as more then just being a friend. He really is one of the few people i have complete trust in that he will treat me as a normal person, even though he has his moments where he likes to spoil me to show me that he does care about me.

"How have you been Zero?" Akautski asks whike messing up my hair, with a gentle smile on his usually stoic face. I always hear the girls from the day class comment on how it always seems like he never smiles, when I asked him about this he told me that he only smiles around the people that he cares about. So when I heard him say that to me I could not help but to blush at his words.

"I hace been great, everyone at this school is so nice and helpful." I notice that he smiles when I say this to him.

"I am really happy to hear that Zero. I can't help but to worry about you, I really do wish that you could have been a part of the night class so that we can spend more time together, and so that I can make sure that nothing happens to you."

"I wish I could be in the night class too, because I know you guys a lot better than the people in the day class, but at least this way I get to meet new people, but at the same time I get to see you guys everyday." I say to him with a smile on my face.

"Zero you really are the best part of my day. You always try your best to see the bright side out of any situation."

**Akatuski's POV**

Damn! Zero looks so irestiable right now, it's so hard for me to control myself around him, I want to make him mine already. Everyday I love him more and more. I wish that I could show him that, but I'm afraid to do anything that will harm my chances of being with him forever.

I will have to wait until he's older before I do anything drastic, like what I want to do to him in my fantasies. I want him to desire me just has much as I desire him. I want him to feel how it is to love someone so much that he wishes that no one else in the world existed but just the two of them. I want him to get jealous of the others who are arround me, because he wants to be the only person I see. Of course I know I'm being stupid with these desires of mine, but I want him to love me as much as I love him, he means the world to me.

"I should probably go back to class now." I say to him as I gaze at the window where the rest of the night class students are.

"I don't want you to go." Zero says quitely. His comment stirs something inside me. Zero hardly ever says things like that to anyone. It makes me feel like I am better than the others, even though I know that, that isn't true at all. He has a way of making people feel that way though. He makes them feel like that they are the most important person in his world, and thats what draws people closer to him and makes them want to always be a part of his world.

I envy the person that ends up winning Zero's affection. "I have to go Zero. Besides you should be patroling the school grounds." I kiss his cheek, even though I despertly wanted to kiss his cherry lips. I feel his lovely eyes watch me as I make my way back to the school. If I had it my way I would never leave Zero. I would spend the rest of my life standing by his side.

**Kaname's POV**

Kain walks inti the classroom with a light smile present on his face. I couldn't tear my eyes off of them as they stayed outside talking to eachother, and I must say that I am impressed but as well as surprirsed to take note of the fact that Kain didn't try to do anything more to Zero, all he did was give him a light peck on the cheek.

I wonder what exactly is Kain playing at. Everyone else has been trying to show Zero how much they love him, but Kain is doing the complete oppiosite. He's acting as if he isn't into Zero anymore, but that's a lie. The way that he still looks at Zero proves other wise, and shows that he still loves Zero.

Unless he is trying to show Zero that he's different from the rest of us, and to show that unlike us he can control his urges around him.

That must be the reason, because no one in their right mind would ever give up on Zero, no matter what obsticals got in their way. They would fight for Zero no matter what.

I could use this information though to get one person out of the competion for Zero's love. Sorry Kain but I have to do this, I need Zero and I'm going to use everything I can in order to get what I want. No one else would say anything against it, because it would also better their chances of being with the silver haired angel.

**Zero's POV**

I don't really know how to explain it, but Akautski has been treating me different. Maybe he doesn't actually like me the way that the others do. Or maybe he realizes that I'm still trying to get used to the fact that my dearest friends actually sees me more than just a friend, and he just trying to give me time to accept that and get used to it.

I just hope that he doesn't hate me. Just the thought of him no longer being interested in me makes my heart ache.

I wonder why that is.

**XXX**

**Authors Note: Wow i feel like a terrible person. I'm sorry that this took much longer than I thought. i was dealing with a lot of shit recently I met this awesome guy he turned out to be a dick face liar that only wanted me for sex. Stupid me I fell for him, so I was heart broken for a couple of weeks and during that time I completly lost my motivation to write, and i also graduated so I had to get ready for my awesome grad party I had. But hopefully my muse has returned and I can give you guys the stories you deserve. I have a plan to get my stories up to date and hopefully I can get them up to date by the end of the week.**


	11. authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**I'm sorry this isn't an update i'm going to be reading all my stories again and hopefully continue writing. Thank you guys for the reviews i will try to update at least one story a week as i did in the past.**


End file.
